valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Genevieve
Genevieve (J.D. Wallace in the Japanese version) is a minor character and a boss in Valkyrie Profile. She is a powerful undead whose abode is in the Celestial Castle. Storyline It is unknown how long Genevieve has existed on Midgard, but she has apparently been defeated before, and the Celestial Castle sunk into the sea. However, she is presumably revived by Magnus, the court sorcerer of Crell Monferaigne, who summons her to defend himself from an attack by Jayle and Fahn. Genevieve unleashes a bewitchment spell which knocks all the assailaints unconscious, except for Jayle, who is the only woman present. Seeing this and possibly even perceiving the subtleties of her relationship with Fahn, Genevieve taunts her about the fact that she has been using men to achieve her ends. At this point, Lenneth appears to confront her, drawn by her presence. Genevieve then remarks that this is not the first time she has fought the Valkyrie, although she seems to remember that her armour was black or light blue the previous timeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H3030uaGJM (which would mean that she once faced both Silmeria and Hrist). Lenneth defeats her, but before she disappears, she tells Magnus that he does not have enough power to control her. She also points out that, while Lenneth was fighting her, Fahn, having regained consciousness, but still bewitched, has stabbed Jayle. Lenneth then recruits Jayle as an Einherjar. In Chapter 8, the Celestial Castle reappears, signifying that Genevieve has regained her powers, and Lenneth visits it to confront her. Before the battle, Genevieve comments that although Lenneth's armour has changed colour three times, she is still stiff as a spear. Nevertheless, Lenneth managed to defeat Genevieve once again, who cries that she is unwilling to let go of her "beautiful" body in her last moments. Battle In both fights, Genevieve have two attacks, both of which are of the Holy element: a normal attack and Contaminate Energy which does 6 hits, can target the character in the back row, and cannot be guarded/avoided. She is also affected by Holy Water of Mithra. Recruiting Jayle Genevieve is fought in a short battle during Jayle's recruitment scene. Celestial Castle Genevieve is now accompanied by two Daemonic Barons and will cast Cosmic Spear most of the time when her HP had fallen below 25% and Heal every 10 turns unless when her HP had fallen below 50%. She also sometimes use Indiscriminate where she casts four random attack spells at random targets; should any of the first three spells are reflected by Reflect Sorcery or Mirror of Pleiades, the rest of the attack will be interrupted. Quotes ;Attack *''Such ugly creatures...'' (also said when using Indiscriminate) *''How filthy you are...!'' ;Hit *''How dare you...!'' ;Death *''Why... why me... I don't want to lose this beautiful body...! Aaaaaaaaaaah...!'' Miscellaneous Genevieve's Seraphic Gate counterpart is the Lich. Etymology Genevieve is a common female name. It is usually thought to have Germanic origins and be composed of geno (race) and wefa (woman). The combination would therefore mean something like "woman of the race" and designate Genevieve as a female undead. Part of her Japanese name, Wallace, is a common name derived from waleis, the Old French word for "foreign", another possible reference to Genevieve's race. Trivia *Genevieve is voiced by the same actress as Frei and Ethereal Queen. *Genevieve is the only undead character in the series to have encountered and fought all three Valkyries. *Genevieve is designated both as a demon (by Jayle) and as an undead (by Lenneth); it is possible that the former is used simply to indicate that she is an evil being. *Like Akhetamen, Genevieve's in-game model is significantly taller than a human, even though she otherwise has a human appearance. *During battle, Genevieve is seen without her hood on. References Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Valkyrie Profile Bosses